Legend of the El Chupacabra
by mah29732
Summary: An experiment led by the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr. goes horribly wrong as the creature captured by him is none other than the legendary el chupacabra.  Now he seeks a request for aid from the likes of Manny Rivera to apprehend the creature.
1. An Evil Experiment

Legend of the El Chupacabra

Chapter 1: An Evil Experiment

In the dark depths of what use to be the laboratory of Dr. Chipotle Sr., the likes of his son-Dr. Chipotle Jr. had the likes of a certain legendary creature which he had managed to apprehend with his latest mechanical mech invention.

"Yes, I did it!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr. as he celebrated the capture of a creature which was widely known as the el chupacabra, "I finally captured the likes of the el chupacabra. Soon I shall be the one to use the likes of the el chupacabra against my most hated enemy-El Tigre! But first, I need to finish the likes of this experiment."

As the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr. began to turn some various nobs, switches and other gadgets on the machine he had which was linked to the tube where the el chupacabra was being kept, the el chupacabra could feel the energy flowing through its entire body. The muscle mass of the el chupacabra began to increase at a rapid speed to which began to overlord the machine Dr. Chipotle Jr. was operating.

"I'm almost done with this experiment" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr., "soon the likes of El Tigre shall soon feel my new friend's wraith."

But before the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr. could accomplish such a dastardly deed, the machine he was operating on to mutate the likes of the captured el chupacabra, the creature in question was getting quite irritated. Even trying to use its claws to break the glass of the tube it was being held.

"No!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., "You'll not try to use your new found enhanced powers to escape from this prison. You are my servant and my servant alone to face the likes of El Tigre!"

The el chupacabra on the other hand, ignored the comments made by Dr. Chipotle Jr., and instead continued to claw its way at the glass of the tube which was holding the creature in check. The tube then began to shift off its foundation as the likes of the el chupacabra began to literally rock the boat of the tube from its foundation.

"This can not be!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr, as the poor villain and evil genius attempted to gain control by trying to push more nobs, switches, buttons on the machine he was operating, "I am meant to have a creature such as yourself to face the likes of El Tigre."

"No, I will not be your pathetic servant and slave!" shouted the likes of the el chupacabra to which astonished Dr. Chipotle Jr. himself.

"But you can talk?" asked Dr. Chipotle, who was quite astonished by these remarks.

"Yes, your greed has turned the tables and now I'll be able to finally free myself from the likes of you" replied the el chupacabra.

"So are you going to betray me and join some of the other villains?" asked Dr. Chipolte.

"Ha! Those pathetic fools who dress up in their undies?!" laughed the el chupacabra, "I have my own agenda to attend to and it doesn't include the likes of you or your villainess friends."

The el chupacabra then suddenly gained enough strength to finally topple the likes of the tube that was keeping it in the hands of Dr. Chipotle Jr., and the creature promptly with its new found super human strength broke a hole in the wall and made its escape leaving a quite shaken Dr. Chipotle Jr. behind cowering in fear. Meanwhile back in the likes of Miracle City, the likes of Manny Rivera was quite busy finishing his daily chores for his father-Rodolfo Rivera.

"Doing some chores for Rodolfo I see" said the likes of the Puma Loco who came into the scene noticing Manny cleaning up his room.

"Uh, yes Grandpapi" replied Manny, "he promised me to give me some sort of an allowance if I did these chores."

Then Manny revealed a very long list of chores that his father Rodolfo had come up which reached for upon miles and miles long.

"Oh come on, you don't need to complete these silly chores" said the Puma Loco as he then rolled up the very long list of chores and placed it beside Manny's bedside.

"Excuse me" said Rodolfo as he came into the scene and overheard his father's conversation with his son and took the list of chores, "but Manny needs to do these chores to show that he's a good son to the likes of me. Therefore proving that he'll also be on the good side of the super hero business."

"Oh not this thing again!" cried the Puma Loco as he slapped his hand on his face, "Look, it should be up to the likes of Manny to choose if he wants to be a villain like me or a super hero like you."

"And grow up to be paranoid like the first El Tigre?" asked Rodolfo, "Never!"

As the likes of those two continued to argue on, and on, on where the likes of Manny should side with, Manny decided it was time to bail out of the situation before he could hear anymore of their arguing. He quickly slept through the window from his room and landed right onto the street to escape being the center of the conflict. After he got out of his room, he wanted to meet up with his friend Frida who wasn't far away. But he had to unfortunately take a detour through some dark alleyways. As he sped through the maze of alleyways, he could hear some whimpering sounds in a dumpster nearby that sounded a lot like the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr., cowering in fear.

"Alright, who the heck is in that dumpster, show yourself!" ordered Manny.

"M-M-Manny?" asked the likes of a very frighten Dr. Chipotle Jr., who poked his head from the dumpster to see who it was, "P-P-P-please help me with my problem."

"Wait a second, you look are scared, like you might have seen something like a ghost" replied Manny as he was just about to turn himself into his El Tigre form.

"I did something, s-s-something that I-I-I'm not proud of" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., "and it once involved the likes of you."

"What, what did you do that was so terrible?" asked Manny as he pulled Dr. Chipotle Jr. from the dumpster who was quite dirty and smelly.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I used my new mechanical mech to apprehend the likes of the el chupacabra" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., to which sweat literally began to roll down his forehead, "I wanted to give the el chupacabra superpowers so I enhanced it with some of my latest inventions. The creature grew so strong that even I couldn't even maintain control over the creature's abilities and I even gave it the power to speak back to the likes of me. So please help me clean up this mess I created?"

"Why should I ever help the likes of you?" asked Manny.

"You have no choice, you are a super hero who is suppose to help people no matter who they really are even if they happen to be a villain like myself" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr.


	2. Encounter With the Chupacabra

Chapter 2: Encounter With the Chupacabra

After the likes of Manny heard the plea for the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr., he responded by laughing out loud.

"Oh come on" laughed Manny, "the el chupacabra is nothing more than a big myth!"

"Myth?!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr., "You dare mention that what I apprehended was some sort of a myth?!"

"Look, all I need is some sort of proof that this so-called el chupacabra exists" replied Manny as a very large shadow crept right up behind Manny along with some sort of drool dripping down to which poor Manny thought it was a change in the weather, "say, is it raining?"

"N-n-no" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he pointed at the large mutated version of the el chupacabra he had captured.

As Manny turned around, he could tell that Dr. Chipotle Jr. wasn't lying about apprehending the likes of the el chupacabra. The creature then roared right in Manny's face with all the spit from the creature flying right directly at him.

"Uh, here's an idea, run!" cried Manny as he along with Dr. Chipotle Jr. then began to run for their lives from the alleyway.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Yea, yea, I believe you!" replied Manny as both of them could see the likes of the el chupacabra gaining speed.

Meanwhile up in the alleyway clearing ahead, the likes of Frida Suarez, Manny's friend was waiting for him.

"Where the heck is Manny?" asked Frida as she was looking at the time on her watch.

But before she could wait for him any longer, Manny along with Dr. Chipotle Jr. raced from the scene to which Manny grabbed the likes of Frida.

"Say, nice that you come fashionably late" said Frida, "why the heck is Dr. Chipotle Jr. is with you?"

"We're running from that!" replied Manny as he pointed the large mutated el chupacabra.

"Oh, that" said Frida to which she quickly screamed in terror along with both Manny and Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"You think you can have some allies among you that'll protect you my former master?" asked the el chupacabra.

"That thing can talk?" asked Frida.

"Yea, long story!" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"We have to come up with some sort of plan to stop this creature before it causes any sort of damage" said Manny.

"Why not use your El Tigre powers then?" asked Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Good idea" replied Manny as he then changed placed Frida down and changed into his El Tigre suit, "halt el chupacabra, you are not to come any further."

"You dare defend the likes of my former master?" asked the el chupacabra who stood right in front of Manny.

"Uh, unfortunately yes" replied Manny, "and I El Tigre uphold my promises."

"Then El Tigre, feel my wraith then!" shrieked the likes of the el chupacabra as it roared right in the face of Manny.

The el chupacabra with its increased muscle mass then prepared to attempt to smash Manny right into the ground. Instead, Manny managed to dodge the large fists of the el chupacabra. As Manny was trying to do that, the likes of the el chupacabra then swung the likes of its large tail in the effort to trip up Manny, but instead Manny used one of the El Tigre claws and grabbed onto a rail of a building dodging the attack.

"Say, where the heck did Dr. Chipotle Jr. go?" asked Frida as she noticed that the former master of the el chupacabra had just disappeared.

"That dirty Dr. Chipotle Jr., I knew I shouldn't have gone to defend the likes of him" replied Manny to which he was trying to dodge the attacks from the el chupacabra.

"It's too late for the likes of you El Tigre" said the el chupacabra to which had managed to knock the likes of Manny who was trying to attack him in the air, sending him right directly into the likes of some trash cans.

"Quickly Manny, we have to get the heck out of here!" cried Frida.

"You got it!" said Manny as he quickly dusted himself off and quickly swung out of the scene using his claws and grabbing Frida.

As the likes of Manny and Frida were trying to escape the likes of the el chupacabra, the mechanical arm of Dr. Chipotle Jr. then grabbed both of them from a corner and took them away from the scene of where the el chupacabra was chasing them to which the creature got confused as it snuffed the area trying to find them.

"Where the heck where you?" asked Frida who was quite angry with the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Excuse me, but even for an evil genius like myself" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., "I saved your life back there and I just think I found some help on dealing with my former creation."

"Like what?" asked Manny.

"Remember the sort of guacamole monster on you?" asked Dr. Chipotle Jr. to Manny.

"Yea, so what?" asked Manny.

"I found some sort of rotten tomatoes and other sort of fruit just lying here in this trash can" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., "I thought if you could bid some time to face the el chupacabra, I could create some sort of creatures out of them."

"But where would we now find the el chupacabra?" asked Frida as she noticed that it wasn't in the alleyway anymore.

Suddenly they heard some screams from nearby as the likes of the el chupacabra was attacking various shops along with also frightening the citizenry of Miracle City.

"That's right, run!" shouted the el chupacabra as he chased away a butcher who was trying to sell some meat to some of his costumers, which the el chupacabra quickly scarfed down the food, "There's no one to stop the likes of me!"

"Not so fast el chupacabra!" shouted the likes of Manny as he appeared onto the scene still in his El Tigre suit making a loud roaring entrance.

"Ha, ha, you call that a roar, a roar?!" laughed the likes of the el chupacabra who continued to scarf down some meat, "let me show you what a roar really sounds like when you have been genetically altered by an over inflated evil genius who you then betray."

Suddenly the likes of the el chupacabra held its breath and then led out a large shockwave-like roar to which sounded more like the power of a sonic boom breaking all the windows of the various shops, along with also the likes of the windows of the various cars parked on the street. The result of the scream left only a shaken Manny, who was still prepared to fight the likes of the el chupacabra.


	3. Nearly Overpowered

Chapter 3: Nearly Overpowered

After the likes of the el chupacabra then gave its mighty roar, the creature then began to charge directly at Manny. Manny managed to dodge the many attacks as the el chupacabra attempted to pound Manny right into the ground. It was now Manny's turn to use his extended claws and grabbed a rail of a nearby apartment building to which he then aimed his fist right at the el chupacabra. The el chupacabra didn't have enough time to counter any attack and was hit right in the face, sending the creature flying across the street and crashing right into a lamppost, making a very large dent.

"Is that perhaps one of the best attacks you can bring upon against the likes of me?" asked the el chupacabra as it recovered from the attack launched by Manny.

"Greater of the evil ones, I will be able to defeat the likes of you" replied Manny as he stood firm and eyed on the likes of the el chupacabra from a distance to which the el chupacabra was getting into its fighting stance.

"I would like to see you try that" laughed the el chupacabra as the creature then gave its might roar once again and raced toward Manny.

As Manny stood firm against the likes of the el chupacabra, the creature increased its speed and without Manny having any time to defend himself the el chupacabra then gave Manny several good punches to which Frida who was still with Dr. Chipotle Jr., waiting on trying to make some mutated rotten tomatoes to help Manny watched on.

"Come on, hurry it up, Manny's getting beaten badly" said Frida to Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Patience! Patience! I need patience before my creations can come to life and aid Manny so that I can one day eventually become the only one to bring down El Tigre!" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he shrieked at Frida.

"Alright, alright" replied Frida, "say it, don't spray it."

While Dr. Chipotle Jr. was trying to make his creations come to life, the likes of Manny Rivera still in his El Tigre suit was still having quite a tough time with the el chupacabra. Yet it was quite a different story for the el chupacabra, as the creature during one point in the battle of Manny attempting to give the el chupacabra a good kick, the creature grabbed the tail part of the El Tigre suit and then began to swirl Manny around like a lasso and then threw him right into some mud.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Manny as he recovered from the attack and shook his fist at the el chupacabra.

"Why don't you keep at it and find out?" asked the el chupacabra as he gave his evil laugh at Manny.

Manny then got most of the mud off of himself and then began to rush right toward the el chupacabra who was ready for another round. Manny then leaped and kicked the likes of the el chupacabra right in the face, sending the large mutated creature collapsing down to the ground. The creature, however, managed to recover from the attack from Manny and instead prepared to gulp up some sort of saliva and then fired spit wads at Manny to which he quickly dodged them as it turned out, the spit from the el chupacabra was nothing more than acid as it melted some glass that was on the ground.

"That's disgusting" said Frida as she noticed that while Manny was still trying to dodge the acid spit wads from the el chupacabra.

"Yea, yea, Dr. Chipotle Jr., himself knows first hand with this acid spit" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he was just nearly finished with his creations, "I my new mech invention was damaged because of that acid spit."

While the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr., was just about finishing up his latest creations he had just found to help the likes of Manny Rivera, Manny was still having quite a tough time fighting the likes of el chupacabra. Manny attempted many attacks against the el chupacabra, one attack in which he attempted to use his claw against the el chupacabra, but the creature just grabbed the mechanical part of the claw and threw poor Manny right down to the ground. He then eventually recovered from the attack, and then attempted to launch another attack to which of no avail, the likes of the el chupacabra instead grabbed Manny's neck.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the el chupacabra as it seemed as if Manny were just about to be defeated, "If you are someone that the likes of my former captor-Dr. Chipotle Jr. thinks of to hire to subdue the likes of me, I must be laughing."

"You'll never get away with this" said Manny as he was trying to hold his breath.

"Oh, but I already have" said the likes of the el chupacabra, "I have done what no stupid villain in this city could have done and that is to defeat the likes of you, El Tigre."

"Not so fast" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he finally came into the scene, "if there be one villain who should have the right to defeat El Tigre, it should be the likes of me!"

"Someone like you?!" laughed the el chupacabra as he threw Manny right down to the ground, "What kind of offer does the likes of my former master have?"

"How about this then?" asked Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he got out a remote control and pressed the button to which formed a very large mutated version of a rotten tomato, "My former old creation, meat my latest creation!"

The large mutated rotten tomato then grew even larger than what the likes of the mutated el chupacabra was and gave an even louder roar to which sounded the likes of Manny's father who was still back at the house arguing with the likes of the Puma Loco.

"Did you just hear that?" asked Rodolfo to the Puma Loco.

"Yea, yea, it sounds like some giant horrible monster that we should stop" replied the Puma Loco.

"Then let's do it then" said Rodolfo as he revealed his entire White Pintara suit to which he along with the Puma Loco raced off into the scene, not knowing that the sound was coming from a creation that was going to help Manny subdue the likes of the el chupacabra.


	4. A Surprise Turn of Events

Chapter 4: A Surprise Turn of Events

It seemed as the odds were just about turning against the likes for the mutated el chupacabra who had given the likes of poor Manny Rivera quite a beating as he dropped straight down to the ground by the creature who turned its attention to the likes of a very large mutated tomato creature quite similar to a certain guacamole monster that Manny had previously fought.

"Now my former creation" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he stood firm with his new creation, "I shall show you why it's not so wise to go against an evil genius like myself!"

"What does your new creation do?" laughed the el chupacabra, "Place ketchup on my meat?"

"I'll make you eat those words" replied Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he then instructed his new creation to attack the likes of the el chupacabra, "go my new creation and prove your worthiness and stop my old creation!"

The large tomato creature then roared and charged right at the likes of the el chupacabra. The tomato creature then gave the likes of the el chupacabra several good hits knocking the likes of the el chupacabra across the street and right into another business right through the window.

"You'll regret that!" said the el chupacabra as it got and then charged at the likes of the tomato creature.

The el chupacabra then clawed up the likes of the tomato creation, but instead the likes of the tomato creature then had a few little helpers from the tomato slim that tripped from the creature by the likes of the el chupacabra on the ground, creating the potential for at least three more tomato creatures began to grow in size.

"This seems to be a tad big unfair here" said the el chupacabra as he noticed not just one mutated tomato creature gearing up to attack him, but also the likes of three other mutated tomatoes to which the el chupacabra was unknowingly participated in creating them.

"That's what you get for destroying my laboratory and scaring the heck out of me!" cried Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Well it doesn't matter now" protested the el chupacabra as he began to charge at the four tomato creatures, "because I am going to eventually have the upper hand here!"

The el chupacabra tried its best to slash at all four tomato creatures but instead just kept on creating several more tomato creatures. It then tried again, and again to attack the tomato creatures that Dr. Chipotle Jr. had created but failed at every time. After it seemed like if Dr. Chipotle Jr. was just about to win the likes of the battle, the likes of Rodolfo Rivera in his White Pintara suit, and the Puma Loco entered the scene to only give quite a shocking face to Rodolfo as he noticed an unconscious Manny still in his El Tigre suit on the ground.

"Manny, no!" cried Rodolfo as he quickly came to Manny's aid, "Just who did this to you?"

"Uh, when you're done with that" said the Puma Loco as he noticed several tomato creatures giving the likes of the el chupacabra quite an exhausting fight, "we got a situation."

"But what about Manny?" asked Rodolfo then Rodolfo eyed on the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr., who was enjoying seeing his creations at work subduing the likes of the mutated el chupacabra, "It's all his fault this happened!"

"No wait!" cried Frida as she stepped into the picture to prevent Rodolfo and the Puma Loco from attacking Dr. Chipotle Jr., "he's really helping us. Long story short, Dr. Chipotle Jr. captured a legendary el chupacabra for his own greed, but the greediness got the best of him and now he hired Manny to stop the el chupacabra creature."

"So that's what this is all about?" asked Rodolfo as he leaned over to Manny who was recovering from the onslaught by the el chupacabra.

"Y-y-yes" replied Manny in a weak but stable voice.

"Then I say that's a good deed you have done for the day" said Rodolfo then he along with the Puma Loco then turn their attention to the likes of the el chupacabra which was weakened by the tomato creatures Dr. Chipotle Jr. had managed to crush many of the tomato creatures with its bear feet, "let's go finish this job."

"Say el chupacabra" said the Puma Loco as he showed up into the battle with his mech, "why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Oh better yet, the likes of the White Pintara can teach you a thing or two" added Rodolfo as he entered into the battle.

"So this is what the opposition has to offer?" asked the el chupacabra as it squashed the last of the tomato creatures that Dr. Chipotle Jr., had created, "I'll enjoy squashing the rest of the resistance."

The el chupacabra then raced toward the likes of the Puma Loco to which the Puma Loco used his large mech suit to block the attacks from the el chupacabra. One of the claws from the mech then managed to give the el chupacabra a good smack right in the face sending the creature flying right where the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr. was located to which the evil genius quickly got out of the way to dodge the oncoming el chupacabra's body.

"And now creature" said Rodolfo as he stood firm as the el chupacabra looked up and noticed, "prepare to face the likes of the White Pintara!"

Rodolfo then charged at the likes of the el chupacabra using his powers from his boots. He then gives the el chupacabra several good punches along with a few kicks to which then sent the likes of the el chupacabra right into the air. As the battle seemed to have continued, Manny finally recovered from the attack and noticed that the likes of the el chupacabra had been weakened thanks by the likes of the Puma Loco, Rodolfo and the tomato creatures from Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"Come on Manny" said Rodolfo who noticed Manny had fully recovered from the previous battle with the el chupacabra, "finish it off!"

"With pleasure" said Manny as he gave a loud roar and leaped right up in the air where the el chupacabra was.

As the likes of the el chupacabra was up right in the air, the creature was too weak from the battles with the mutated tomatoes along with a surprise entry from Rodolfo and the Puma Loco. Manny had leaped right up to the level of where the el chupacabra was and gave the likes of the creature one good punch sending him falling right onto the ground.

"Well" said Dr. Chipotle Jr., as the el chupacabra laid on the ground unconscious, "it's time that I take this creature back to where I found it."

"Manny" said Rodolfo after the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr. left the scene with the unconscious el chupacabra, "I am proud of you that you did a good deed, even if you happened to side with the lesser of the evils here."

"But do you think that Dr. Chipotle Jr. could one day take control of the el chupacabra?" asked Manny.

"Don't worry" replied the Puma Loco, "we'll worry about that for another day."

"Yea, come on let's get the heck out of here" added Frida.

But of course a villain such as the Puma Loco couldn't be more right as the likes of Dr. Chipotle Jr. who was heading back to his newly built laboratory began to make his evil laughter as he had plans for the chained up el chupacabra.

"Thanks for all your help El Tigre!" laughed Dr. Chipotle Jr., as he took a peak of his plans that would be in the works, "You have been quite the useful idiot in subduing such a vile creature to now come undermine control!"

The scene then ends with Dr. Chipotle Jr., making his evil laugh as the el chupacabra was being hurled into a bigger, more secure chamber for future preparations.


End file.
